1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge that accommodates a single reel on which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape, which is mainly used as a record and reproduction medium of a computer, is wound, a leader member that is configured such that the recording tape is pulled out by a pulling out member of a drive device, and a manufacturing method of the leader member.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a recording tape cartridge where a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape, which is used as a data record and reproduction medium of a computer (data backup), is wound around a reel and the single reel is mounted in a case has been known. A free end of the recording tape is mounted with a leader member for which a pull out member of a drive device is engaged and pulls out.
As the leader member, a leader pin that is configured to have an approximately array shape is known, and this leader pin is manufactured using plastic (including fiber-reinforced plastic based on such as carbon fiber) or stainless steel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3952101).
The leader pin that is manufactured with stainless steel is excellent in terms of the strength, the rigidity, the corrosion resistance, the low frictional property, and the abrasion resistance. However, a manufacturing method of such leader pin is mainly implemented by cutting, and it may take about 20 to 60 sec. to process each one leader pin. For this reason, productivity may not be high and a manufacturing cost may be increased.
Since a leader pin that is manufactured with plastic (including fiber-reinforced plastic based on such as carbon fiber) has light weight and may be manufactured by injection molding (processing of one shot is enabled for about 10 to 20 sec.), so productivity is high. However, as compared with metal, the strength and rigidity of the plastic may be deteriorated. Although depending on a type of the plastic or a counterpart material, the low frictional property and the abrasion resistance of the plastic may be deteriorated as compared with the metal.